


Distortion

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An old recording, distorted by age...
Relationships: Kaoru Kozue/Kaoru Miki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	Distortion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



It was an old recording and honestly, Miki was surprised that it played without too much distortion. (He was mildly surprised to find a working player in a storeroom, but that was another story entirely.) But the distortion was a part of it now, just like Kozue, beside him, quiet as she listened and with her hand in his, was a part of another distortion of sorts. 

There were so many things that they shouldn't do or never should have done, but they had and they would and... 

The recording trailed off to the sound of their own laughter, clear.


End file.
